


Capture the flag...or someone else

by akaashook



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu is a flirt, Atsumu is a son of Hermes, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Capture the Flag, M/M, Sakusa is a son of Hades, Sexual Tension, They are gay, Why Did I Write This?, they fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaashook/pseuds/akaashook
Summary: Atsumu and Sakusa have a sword fight fillid with sexual tension and homoerotic staring and they are so gay
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 206





	Capture the flag...or someone else

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a spasm of inspiration, so sorry if it they seem a little ooc and everything feels rushed.  
> So Sakuatsu decided to occupy my mind and I welcomed them without a second thought. I was inspired by the announcement of the percy jackson adaptation and this came out.  
> Sorry if my english is not perfect, but it isn't my first language.  
> Enjoy!

That day would be Capture the Flag day.  
  
That day Sakusa Kiyoomi would win.  
  
This time, he wouldn’t have let anyone get in his way, and his team would have caught the opposing flag without being stopped by those damn sons of Ares.  
  
For today's challenge he had decided to ally himself again with the team of Athena, after all her children were famous for their incredible strategies and infallible plans. The last time they had lost only because of a small and unpredictable accident and Sakusa preferred not to reminisce, and more importantly that would never happen again.  
  
Sakusa wanted to be the winner, he needed it, he would not let himself be beaten again, especially not by Hermes' children (who were siding witg Ares' team).  
  
Sakusa was ready.  
  
As usual he refused to wear his armor and helmet with the blue plume, but he had his Stygian Iron sword, his shield and, just in case, his favorite knife.  
  
The two teams took position in the forest, the limit between their territories was the stream.  
  
Kita Shinsuke, leader of the Athena cabin, had told him to sneak up to the enemy land by crossing the eastern border.  
  
They were using him as bait. That was clear.  
  
At camp it was known that Sakusa's specialty was exaclty wandering in the shadows. Quiet and cautious.  
  
The opponents knew it too, so they would assume that Sakusa was a serious threat and would rush to block his path. That way, some of the enemies would be distracted. Kita also had plans for the others but Sakusa did not stop long enough to listen.  
  
He headed for the position he had been assigned.  
  
He continued to advance until he heard the sound of footsteps, so slight that it would go unnoticed by anyone, but not by his ears, by now accustomed to those particular footsteps.  
  
"Omi-kun, I’ve been looking for ya everywhere" said the rather irritating voice of Miya Atsumu.  
  
Him. He was the main reason Sakusa so desperately wanted victory. He couldn’t bear to see that fox-like grin again, so full of himself, so smug.  
  
It was Atsumu who took their flag last time. And Sakusa had failed to do anything to prevent it.  
  
"You found me" he deadpanned.  
  
"Happy to see me?" He asked with a smile so bright that some thoughtless man could mistake him for a son of Apollo.  
  
"Never"  
  
...  
  
_Sakusa had met Atsumu on his first day at Camp Half-Blood.  
  
His father, Hades, had not yet recognized him, so he inevitably ended up in the cabin of Hermes, where all the indeterminate guys go.  
  
Sakusa hadn't felt at ease in the midst of all those people. He still remembered that sense of discomfort caused by all those looks on him. Those boys' eyes were weapons, and Sakusa found himself helpless in front of them.  
  
His chaperone, Hinata, had shown him a little spot in the corner of the already too full room and Sakusa had tried, in vain, to make himself comfortable.  
  
Everything could have been fine if that boy with dyed blond hair and the fakest smile Sakusa had ever seen hadn't approached him.  
  
"I am Miya Atsumu, leader of this cabin. What’s yer name?" He had asked as he had reached a hand out to him.  
  
Sakusa had not moved to return the gesture, but had answered his question.  
  
"Omi-kun, can I call ya Omi-kun?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Fine, Omi-kun" he had smiled "I hope your permanence will be pleasant and, above all, be careful, here is full of thieves, ya know, Hermes" he pointed at the other guys.  
  
Then he got up and headed towards the door.  
  
Later, searching through his backpack, Sakusa had realized that some of the food supplies he had brought with him for his journey to arrive at the camp had disappeared.  
  
_I’ll kill him _he had thought.  
_  
...  
  
They glared at each other.  
  
Their hands went to their weapons.  
  
Sakusa tightened the grip around his sword and shield, Atsumu drew his twin daggers, sharp and lethal.  
  
They were in a small plain spot in the middle of the forest, around them only trees and bushes.  
  
Just like him, Atsumu wasn't wearing an armor, he had never done it. Once Sakusa asked him why and he said he didn’t need it with that srupid grin on his face. Sakusa remembered feeling the sudden urge to punch him.  
  
They began to move in a circle, without ever looking away from each other.  
  
Sakusa had to be careful of Atsumu’s hands, he knew that a single moment of distraction would cost him too much and, this time, he would not be fooled.  
  
"Ready to lose again, Omi-Omi?"  
  
Sakusa spared the breath he would have to waste to send him to the underworld and attacked.  
  
As expected, Atsumu managed to dodge his first blow without any difficulty and immediately passed to the counterattack trying to hit Sakusa on the side with the hilt of his dagger. But Sakusa had not lost sight of his hands and didn't delay to take a step back to avoid it.  
  
Sakusa attempted a feint, but Atsumu was quick and calculating, he wouldn't miss anything, so he avoided and without any hesitation aimed at Sakusa's face. He lifted his shield up and stopped him without any problem, but Atsumu moved to the side and tried to trip him.  
  
Sakusa didn't fall, but that single moment of weakness could not pass unnoticed and Atsumu’s dagger drew an arc trajectory straight towards him.  
  
Sakusa recovered his balance and managed to put his sword between the other’s weapon and his face just in time.  
  
For a few seconds they stood there staring firmly in each other's eyes. Atsumu was still smiling.  
  
"Not bad, Omi-kun"  
  
Sakusa had never felt so proud of those few centimeters that made him taller than Atsumu. Looking down on him was so satisfying.  
  
With a twist of his wrist he managed to hit the hilt of the dagger and caused Atsumu's grip to loosen. Another small movement and he found himself watching the weapon fall from the hands of the son of Hermes.  
  
"I hate your freaky wrists, Omi-kun" he said gritting his teeth.  
  
At that moment Sakusa realized that he had let himself be distracted because he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He had lost sight of Atsumu's other arm.  
  
He must have targeted just the right spot because Sakusa felt breathless and Atsumu took the opportunity to disarm him of the sword, which landed next to the other blade.  
  
Sakusa was supposed to pull out his knife, but he had no time to lose because of the very fast attacks he was trying to dodge as best he could.  
  
They were in the middle of a dangerous, delicate, fatal dance. But both had memorized the steps and neither of them had any intention of giving up.  
  
This was until Atsumu managed to hit his forearm, causing him to lose control of his shield. Disarming him completely.  
  
There it was, that sly, smug smile.  
  
Sakusa would've made it disappear, no matter what.  
  
Since he didn't have a chance to bring his hand to the knife, he decided to continue fighting with his bare hands. He generally hated physical contact, but at the time he couldn’t feel anything other than hatred towards the boy in front of him.  
  
He dodged the blow that Atsumu had addressed to his hip and grabbed his arm, holding it in a grip so strong that he had to open his hand.  
  
Now they were both unarmed.  
  
Their dance became more ferocious, animalistic, but did not lose the grace that characterized it. Punches, kicks, nudges continued to hit both sides, but neither of them accepted defeat.  
  
They went on like this until Atsumu charged towards Sakusa. Relying on the other's speed and on the rotation of his torso Sakusa managed to lift him up and throw him to the ground with a judo move.  
  
He took advantage of the temporary dizziness of the other to unsheathe the knife and, in the blink of an eye he sat on top of him, his legs along Atsumu's hips, blocking every possible movement and placing the weapon against his neck.  
  
“Ah, Omi, that hurt”  
  
“Shh, I’m enjoying the view”  
  
“Oh look at ya, Omi-kun, straddling me, being so hot, threatening me with a knife. I didn’t think ya were into that”  
  
Sakusa felt the blood boiling in his veins, if Atsumu continued to speak he would develop a mad desire to murder him right then and there and that, sadly, was against the rules of Capture the Flag.  
  
“Shut up” he said, tightening the grip on his knife, leading it closer to Atsumu's soft skin.  
  
“Alas, it’s physically impossible, especially when you’re around” he had the audacity to laugh.  
  
Sakusa would have murdered him in cold blood.  
  
“Whatcha want, Omi-kun?” Atsumu whispered still smiling in his fox-like way.  
  
“I want to kill you”  
  
“I think ya mean ‘to kiss you’”  
  
“I said what a said”  
  
“But assassination is against the rules, what a pity”  
  
Sakusa let the knife sink into Atsumu’s neck and did not release the pressure, at least not until Atsumu emitted a groan of pain.  
  
Unfortunately, maiming was also against the rules.  
  
Atsumu lifted his chin and drove his eyes into Sakusa's.  
  
“I’m asking again, Omi-kun. Whatcha want?”  
  
Sakusa almost thought about it. Almost.  
  
“To win”  
  
“Of course” he started “Too bad I want that too”  
  
And just as the last syllable left his mouth, Atsumu freed a hand from Sakusa’s hold and, in a movement so sudden that could pass unnoticed by an untrained eye, he punched his nose. Forcing him not only to drop the knife, but also to realese him.  
  
Atsumu had completely reversed the situation, now he was in the same position Sakusa occupied a few seconds earlier.  
  
"Are ya still enjoying da view, Omi? ‘Cause I sure am”  
  
Sakusa rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth “I don’t like it anymore”  
  
“Well, that means I hafta do something ‘bout it”  
  
And he got so close that Sakusa felt his warm breath on his lips.  
  
"How about now?" Atsumu whispered half an inch away from his mouth.  
  
Sakusa was burning with anger and hate and something else he couldn’t define. He couldn’t bear that closeness, couldn’t bear the weight of another body on his own, couldn’t bear Atsumu. But for some reason he didn’t feel caged. Sakusa was vibrating with excitement, the thrill that this fight was causing him was not comparable to anything else. It was something primordial, one of a kind. Every single fiber in his body was screaming for more.  
  
Sakusa desperately looked around for his knife, but he couldn’t find it. Atsumu followed his gaze and he got, if possible, even closer.  
  
His lips slowly made their way towards his ear, burning a path on the skin of Sakusa’s jaw and neck.  
  
“Are ya looking for this?” he whispered in the sweetest tone that he’d ever heard as he kindly placed the blade of Sakusa’s knife against his throat.  
  
_Obviously_ Sakusa thought.  
  
“I hate you”  
  
“Interesting”  
  
“I hate you so much”  
  
“Why dontcha show me how much you hate me?” his voice tasted like honey against the shell of his right ear.  
  
Sakusa couldn’t help but shiver.  
  
Atsumu raised his head to look at Sakusa straight in the eye.  
  
Sakusa’s gaze fell on his neck, the knife had left a red stripe on Atsumu’s tanned skin. He watched him swallow, the mark moving along with his Adam’s apple. For some reason he felt the irrational need to caress his neck. With his mouth.  
  
He swallowed too, his skin grazing the blade in the process.  
  
“Looks like it worked”  
  
“Eh?”  
  
“Ya seem to be happy with the view now”  
  
Sakusa tried hard to breathe. He could not allow his anger to lead him to make some reckless move.  
  
But his self-control continued to falter.  
  
“Gods, you’re insufferable”  
  
“One of my best qualities”  
  
“I wonder what the others could be” he said sarcastically.  
  
“Do ya want me to show ya?”  
  
Sakusa couldn’t stand the sight of that smirk for one more second. He moved in such a way that Atsumu’s equilibrium wavered and, before the other could react, he flipped them over and grabbed his wrists, pinning them over his head.  
  
Atsumu’s expression didn’t even change a bit.  
  
“I’m all yours, Kiyoomi”  
  
Sakusa didn’t want to hear his name come out of Atsumu’s lips. Especially not like that.  
  
“Shut up”  
  
“Oh finally, this is the moment I say ‘make me’ and then ya kiss me”  
  
Sakusa fought against the urge to punch him senseless.  
  
“I can’t stand you” he said instead.  
  
“Ya just can’t stand how right I am”  
  
“I’m gonna hit you”  
  
“With yer mouth?”  
  
“I’m gonna throttle you”  
  
“Kinky”  
  
“I hate you”  
  
“Duly noted”  
  
And Sakusa knew he couldn’t trust him, he couldn’t give in. Atsumu was just provoking him in an attempt to distract him. But he also knew that it was working.  
  
How could he say no when Atsumu’s dilated pupils were looking at him like that?  
  
How could he say no when Atsumu was looking at him like he didn’t want Sakusa to ever look any other way?  
  
When Atsumu murmured “What does a guy hafta do to get a kiss from ya?” Sakusa thought he never stood a chance.  
  
He stiffened.  
  
Slowly, very slowly, his body started relaxing.  
  
He inhaled.  
  
“You had plenty of opportunities to kiss me during our fight” he said matter-of-factly, he needed to take some time to process the whole situation.  
  
“What’s the point if ya don’t want me to?”  
  
“Eh?”  
  
“Isn’t it obvious? I wantcha to want me, Omi”  
  
“Sorry if I don’t want to enlargr your already too big ego” he scoffed.  
  
Atsumu sighed loudly under him.  
  
“Listen, Omi, I know you’re not a son of Athena, but how couldja be so stupid?”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
If Atsumu could have, he would have probably brought his hand to his head.  
  
“I like ya, Omi-kun”  
  
“You’re lying” Sakusa refused to believe his words.  
  
“I’m not. At least not this time” he winked.  
  
Sakusa took another breath.  
  
“You’re a liar”  
  
“Do yawanna see what else my mouth can do?” he grinned.  
  
“You’re also a thief”  
  
“Didn’t steal a kiss from ya, though”  
  
“Do you really like me?”  
  
“Gods, Omi, you’re an idiot. And I swear if ya don’t kiss me now I’m gonna-  
  
Sakusa kissed him.  
  
He told himself he was doing it to shut him up.  
  
Maybe he was the liar between them.  
  
His lips on Atsumu’s lips felt so wrong, it was terrifying and disgusting and-  
  
Who was he trying to kid? Everything felt so right and natural, as if he knew exactly what he had to do, where to touch him. As if he had wanted this for a long long time.  
  
Maybe he had.  
  
Maybe he hadn’t.  
  
But he was sure he still had a lot of time to find out.  
  
...  
  
They kept kissing for a while.  
  
Their weapons forgotten, lying on the ground, the only witnesses of their war of souls.  
  
Probably at some point someone must have sounded the horn.  
  
The game must have ended.  
  
Someone, perhaps, was looking for them.  
  
But in that moment, neither of them cared enough to be bothered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So this is very different from my actual writing style. Hope you liked it. If you want to leave a comment feel free to do so, it keeps me motivated. My twitter is @nonlovso if somebody cares


End file.
